A mobile phone equipped with a camera (i.e., a camera phone) takes and sends pictures to another mobile phone over a network. A user of the first camera phone takes a picture and stores the picture on the camera phone. The user of the first camera phone sends the picture to a second camera phone via an email message over the network. To relay pictures from an event that is occurring, the user of the first camera phone takes and sends multiple pictures to the second camera phone. As the picture travels from the first camera phone to the second camera phone via an email message, there is a time delay between the time the user of the first camera phone sends the picture to the time the second camera phone receives the picture.
Thus, a need exists for reducing a time delay to receive a picture sent from a first camera phone to a second camera phone.